


Here and Back Again

by becasoras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: dumbledorebashing, femharry, potterbashing, weasleybashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasoras/pseuds/becasoras
Summary: She is the twin of Charlus Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived or is she? Stolen from the crib millions of miles away, she lives a life of misery and neglect. Betrayed by the ones she thought of as parents, she seeks revenge with a few bumps on the way.
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The little crimson haired girl, only a week or so old, squirmed in her mother's arms as she caught sight of her father, Clint Barton.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl." Her mother, Natasha said, handing the now smiling baby to her dark haired husband.

"Yeah, but she loves her godparents to, I think she's the most protected baby in the world with all of us." He said with a laugh, thinking of her daughters many godfathers, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce better known by the public as the Avengers.

"Well, it's always good to be protected." Natasha said, holding her arms out to hold her umber eyed baby, and put her in her crib. Clint had left, and Natasha was about to open the door when she heard a faint crack, turning around to see what it was, she was surprised to see an ancient looking man holding her little Anastasia.

"Oh, she will do." He mumbled, and popped away before Natasha could grab him, or her baby. She collapsed to the ground and screamed in agony, bringing Clint running into the room to find his wife violently sobbing in a ball on the floor, and looking around his newborn daughter was nowhere to be seen.

H-H-H

The newborn baby's cries filled the room as Lily Potter slumped back on the mattress of one of the many guest bedrooms in the Potter Manor, holding her new baby boy. There was a small 'pop' and suddenly their old headmaster and friend, Albus Dumbledore, appeared in the room holding a small child along with his wand.

"Albus wha-" James said, but every soul in the room, except for the infants, was stupified. Albus then went around playing with everyone's memories, that they had twins, the older one was a girl named Anastasia Victoria Potter, the child already had a small necklace that said Anastasia Victoria on it, so he went with the name. Then their second child was a surprise, and they named him Charlus James Potter, even the healers memories were changed to fit everything. Putting the baby girl in the bassinet next to the bed, he put a disillusionment charm over himself before waking everyone up and sneaking out of the open bedroom door.

"James! What happened?" Lily asked trying not to voice her panic, reading it could stress out the babies.

"Not sure, must have dozed."

"Only you James!" Lily said with a small laugh.

"You had twins and you named them if you don't remember, this is Anastasia Victoria Potter, and this is Charlus James Potter." The head healer said, packing his things up and leaving the new parents alone after one more check up to the children.

"Twins, I wasn't expecting that." Lily said, looking at her daughter with admiration, she also noticed that her daughter looked older then her brother, but as soon as the thought graced her she seemed to forget.

"I guess we have to set up another crib." James said with a sigh making Lily chuckle slightly, she had made James put the first crib together like a muggle and enjoyed ever second of watching him struggle with an almost sadistic pleasure.

H-H-H

The door opened silently and Voldemort strode in, smirking to himself under his cloak, he was riddled with cruel joy at the foolishness of the Potters, leaving their children to go out and party on Halloween. He walked through the cozy hovel, up the carpeted stairs and into the nursery where the Potter twins were.

"Ah, my 'undoing'!" He said sarcastically with a small chuckle."Now, who first?" Looking between the two infants, Voldemort's smirk widened seeing the little girl stand up. "Ah the first to face me! So brave and powerful! It's a pity to kill you, but this must be down."

Taking out his wand, he whispering the familiar killing curse that had taken the soul of many. As soon as the green light flashed, the room exploded as a translucent shield appeared, throwing Voldemort's own curse back at him and turning him into a broken soul that snuck out of the open window. Anna passed out as Charlie stared screaming his head off because of a small, 'V' shaped cut on his cheek due to falling dry wall. First James and Lily Potter burst into the nursery, quickly followed by Dumbledore and James's long time best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Everyone rushed to Charlie's side except for Sirius, Ana's godfather, who didn't hear her crying and looked around frantically until he saw her. She was lying motionlessly in her crib, and her nearly had a heart attack, completely forgetting about her twin brother. He rushed over to the small baby and gently, but hastily took her out of her crib and sagged with relief as he heard her breathing and felt her chest rising and falling.

"He is the chosen one!" Dumbledore exclaimed holding up Charlie like he was Simba from the Lion King, " see the mark on his cheek, 'V' for Voldemort." He said with a smile and the four all exclaimed how proud they were with their little boy as they walked out of the burning room, but Sirius had walked out as soon as he heard the news, onto the street safely with his goddaughter still in his arms.

H-H-H

It had been two years since the attack and everyday Vicky, as she was now called, was fading into the background. Every year her parents forgot her birthday, and threw a huge ball for her twin, the boy who lived, every year they forgot to give her a Christmas present, lately they've forgotten to even call her down for meals and assigned her a house elf so she didn't die of starvation until she was old enough to cook her own meals. Everyday she's in the library which is like kryptonite to Charlus who likes to bully her everyday and beat her until she's a broken mess on the floor, but whenever the topic of school comes up, he runs and hides. So, she hides in the library, but she's not just in there to avoid Charlus's ruthless beatings, that's just a plus, she loves learning and knowledge so her favorite room in the house is also a haven. Because of her time in the library, she's learned almost everything she can with muggle school and has moved on to languages, she now knows Russian, Latin, Spanish, French, and English fluently with a good enough vocabulary. She has also learned to use magic, but because she didn't have a wand, it was hard to practice at first, but she quickly got the hang of wandless magic by using meditation.

The only person who ever visited her was Sirius, but because he got married and moved to America she rarely saw him anymore and he didn't notice how she was treated, how she was forgotten and abused on a daily basis. Sirius's wife, Analyse, was also very kind but she didn't notice anything unusual either, except maybe Vicky's unusually high intelligence, ignorance is blinding and so they never see what's really happening. But whenever they did come it was her favorite time of year, mainly because they barely talked to her twin for once, and just focused on Vicky because they knew she didn't really get any attention, they just didn't know to what extreme.

H-H-H

Today, she was teaching herself the piano, the Potter manor was urbanized a bit and now included a complete music room, which she also liked, music always seemed to calm her and she got lost in the notes she played. She had almost mastered the beautiful instrument, she could only come to the music room at night because she wasn't suppose to be there, but her thirst for music had persuaded her to sneak in and learn to play. Tonight, she was so intent on playing that she forgot to put up the silencing wards like usual, and her playing drew the attention one James Potter who was coming home from one of his, 'late nights at the office', that he had almost every weekend and most work days, and every single time he came home utterly hammered. He came to investigate the soft sound thinking it was Charlie, he was so proud that he taught himself to play, but when he got there he was furious when he saw his horrible daughter playing the music room he had built for his little star! He charged in, startling her and she stopped playing to cower in fear at his drunken rage. He ripped her off the bench by her long deep rouge hair, she had to bite her lip so hard not to scream that she tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood.

"You horrible prick! I told you not to come in here again! I'm done with your attention seeking antics, I never want to see your ugly face ever again you worthless piece of shit!" He said dragging her through the house and throwing her out the front door He was completely blinded by rage, but that didn't stop him from slamming the door, but it did stop him from taking her out of the wards and disowning her. So, after there was silence once more she went to the window of her small bedroom, opening it silently, and crawling inside. There was only one thing she wanted from the place she no longer called home, and that was a leather choker that had a small, onyx dog hanging off it, it was the only present that she ever got on her fourth birthday last year, it was from Sirius and it was the only possession she held dear.

She traveled through upper Wales, but all there was was vast hills and empty space, she thought she would die of dehydration in a few days, but then she stumbled upon the outskirts of the city Cardiff, and went into an obviously abandoned house, taking the food and water that was left, and eating as much as she could before crawling into one of the beds and falling asleep quickly due to her exhaustion.

The night was cold, but I could manage, I was staying in another abandoned building, this time in Central London, it had been nearly five whole months since my exile from the Potter Manor and I shivered as I felt just how cold England can get in the middle of winter. I didn't have a blanket, and I could tell that if I didn't have one soon, I would freeze to death. Walking from my building with caution, I smiled at how I had changed, but my caution was not enough for seconds later I heard the greasy voice of a man behind me.

"Ah, you'll do just fine." Words that sounded so familiar, I couldn't pin point where I had heard them before everything faded into darkness.

H-H-H

(Victoria's POV)

I woke up tied to a bed naked, I was in a dirty storage unit by the looks of it with only the bed that had blood stained sheets and a bucket in the corner. I shivered it was freezing, but then again I was in a storage unit, and in short, I was terrified. I tried to call on my magic to get out of this place, or at least the ropes, but it seemed to be blocked by my own terror, I couldn't access it. My head shot to the door as it opened and a huge man walked in wearing a yellowing tee shirt covered only by a thick, ripped up parka.

"Awake I see." He said with a thick Russian accent, showing his yellow and black teeth. I started to shake, and he chucked, "don't worry little girl, I'm not going to kill you you're to cute to kill, but you will be here for a while." I still couldn't speak, but I did close my eyes when he started to take his clothes off, tears leaking out when I felt the bed dip as he got on.

H-H-H

He wasn't lying when he said that I would be there for a while, I was there for months until he got tired of me, surprisingly, he was true to his word and did not kill me, but what he did to me could never be forgotten, no matter how honest he was. When he finally decided to get rid of me he sold me to many other men just like him, I was passed around like food at the dinner table. The last man I was with had me for about a month before he knocked me out after saying I was done with this life. He was one of the more gentle men I was forced to service.

H-H-H

I woke up once more, vaguely reminded of the first man I was with against my will, but this time instead of a freezing cold storage unit I was in a small red room, laying on a white bed that had clean, unstained black covers. There were other things in the room like a desk and a small closet, but that was it except for the two people leaning next to the single door. There was a man who looked other, but not like the brutes I was used and next to him was a girl who looked no older than fourteen with long, flowing black hair and pale skin.

"Ah! You're awake." The man said and I shivered thinking of how many times I had heard that in the past months.

"What is the date?" I whispered, my voice horse from disuse, but still genuinely curious. Last I knew, it was December 18th, 1985.

"It's September 25th, 1986." The man said only moderately surprised at the question, but I realized that I was now six years old.

"Thank you."

"Now are you wondering where you are?" The man asked, and I nodded. "Well, I'm Jacob Mattison, but you will call me General, or sir." He said in a strict tone and when I didn't respond he slapped me.

"Yes." My response was met with another hard slap to the face.

"Yes, sir." He said in a cold tone, as I blinked away my tears.

"Yes, sir, General, sir." I said thinking of a muggle war film.

"Good girl. Now Ankia, you explain everything to her, I have things to do." He said and after, a 'yes sir,' from Ankia, he left.

"Where am I?" I asked, I was starting to freak out, I didn't have a clue where I was or what was going on. The girl, Ankia, sat down across from me and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Try not to be scared, it's forbidden here, they'll beat you for that, so calm down. I'm Anika, and we are in a place called the Red Room where they train us to be assassins until we're sixteen, then we work for them. We can't have friends, and we train constantly without complaint. Now, time for the tour, and then training." She showed me around the entire compound. The place was huge with dorms, a cafeteria, and numerous training and weapon rooms for every kind of fighting. Finally, we got back to my room where Ankia waited for me outside as I changed into the skimpy shorts and thin tank top they give us to go train in. It felt nice to be in clothes again.

We all stood in a line as the General paced back and forth in front of us like a mountain lion observing it's prey.

"I will train each and everyone of you to be ruthless killers, if you can't do it, you'll be put down like a diseased dog." He smiled, but it was quickly replaced with rage as one of the little girls a couple people down from me started to cry and call for her mommy. He walked up to her and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground and spat blood.

"No crying! You all must be like stone, hard and unmovable! You mustn't crack under pressure!" His speech went on for a few more minutes, then he started our training, which was one of the most taxing things I had ever experienced in my entire life. I was beaten, bloody and bruised by the time we were done, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Victoria's POV)

It has been five and a half years since I was introduced into the Red Room, and Anika and I had become as close as sisters, which was forbidden, but we didn't care. We always met in secret, to cover our training wounds and talk about most anything, we were both just about alone in the world, and only had each other with was all that we needed. Today we weren't careful enough, I guess, and someone found us, her name was Yenna. I had beat the girl in a fight a few months ago, and it almost cost her life, but it had also hurt her pride, she was a few years older than me and it was embarrassing to be beaten by someone younger and smaller. She had been after my blood ever since trying to figure out everything I did, trying to find something to get me killed. She had followed us, bursting into the storage closet just as Ankia was rapping one the cuts I had on my arm and ran away before we knew what was going on. We knew we couldn't stay there, but Yenna saw our faces and that was enough, hugging each other tightly, we parted ways, both fearing the near future that held our lives in its hands.

H-H-H

To both of our relief, nothing had come from Yenna bursting in on us and tonight we were in our usual spot, it had been a few weeks since the terrifying event and we were being reckless with our secret friendship. That night, we were saying our goodbyes, when the doors burst open and the General came in with a few of the guards, him and Yenna leading the group.

"Thank you Yenna, your help is much appreciated, you are dismissed." He said, never taking his narrowed eyes off of Ankia and myself. Yenna threw me a smirk and went her merry way and we were left at the legendary wrath of the General. He had guards grab us each by the hair and drag us through the compound out into the gated area where no one ever was allowed because it was outdoors, the situation reminding me of James Potter all those years ago. I breathed in a breath of fresh air, I hadn't been outside since I was about four, and it was raining. Despite the rain and the impending darkness of imminent death, it felt good . They threw us both in the mud and as we stood up they threw us each a knife which we both caught due to ours years of training.

"To the death." Was all the General said, and when we didn't move he pulled out a gun," Or I'll kill the both of you." I looked back at Anika, who had tears in her eyes, or maybe it was just the rain, but after a few moments, she lunged at me. I fought back, but I could tell she was holding back for me, she wanted me to live, she was sacrificing herself for me. The fight then started get more heated and intense, I had her on the ground, and blinded by adrenaline, I stabbed her in the stomach, I realized what I had done, but only when it was to late. Getting up off of her, felt hot, salty tears roll down my face as I held her in my arms for the very last time.

"Why did you not stop me?" I asked, knowing full and well she could've.

"I hope you have a good life." She said, and a single tear fell from her eyes as she went slack in my grip.

"I love you!" I screamed into the cold night air, and it was true, she wasn't just my sister, but my first crush. I stuck my knife in the ground and kissed my the woman I had loved on the forehead, feeling the warmth fade. She was the only person who really loved me, the only one who ever really understood me and now she growing cold in my embrace, her blood mixing with the rain. Letting go, I felt something inside of me harden; I stood up, walking past all the spectators without a word and slowly went back inside, leaving the knife out side with my Anika's stone cold corpse and my heart. That night, before I fell asleep, I vowed to myself to never trust or love anyone ever again, not like I did with Anika.

H-H-H

It had been an entire year since the death of Anika and I was at the top of the entire compound. My murderous rage had focused me, and I defeated everyone in my path ruthlessly and without mercy, I had now committed to many murders to count and I didn't care one bit. Now, no one could beat me anymore and it beautiful to know that if anyone dared to challenge me I could slit their throat in seconds, but everyone was to afraid to even think about it. I had mastered the use of daggers, swords, every kind of gun, katakana and more, there was nothing left to do except practice, kill and go on various missions for the General. Every mission I had been on, had been a success I had finished the entire program in six years, it was record. A few days ago, they told me about an experiment they would be doing on me, they didn't give an option, they just told me that everyone else who had tried had died.

H-H-H

Five days before the experiment, I got my magic back and started to train with it in secret, using to enhance everything I did, making everything deadly, even a punch to the face could be magnified enough to shatter every bone in the person's skull.

"Victoria, it's time." The General said, he loved me, I was his favorite student, and I never did anything wrong so, he was always nice to me and called me by my preferred name unlike everyone else he called by their number.

We walked through the compound at a swift pace and finally arrived at the infirmary. The doctor greeted us when we walked in and handed me a medical gown which I put on and climbed on the cold metal table, taking a calming breath as the latched me down with leather straps. I had no fear, I was numb, but I did want this to go quick, there was only two out comes, death or greatness.

"If you kill her Doc, you'll won't live another second." The General said calmly but with force, and the Doc gave a tense nod, knowing his life was on the line. Him and his nurses grabbed the tubes full of the silvery liquid, that looked just like mercury, and hooked it up to my arms and legs. He started the machine up, and the liquid started going into the my system and everything faded into nothingness.

H-H-H

(Third Person POV)

The doctor started to sweat a little as the small girl on the table started to convulse, her heart rate speeding up and flattened out after a few minutes, and the General pounced in the doctor, taking a knife out in a blink of an eye.

"I told you, I would kill you!" He screamed, losing his cool for the first time in years. Just as he was about to bring the knife across the doctor's throat, he heard a gasp and the monitor started once again, showing a steady heart beat. He smiled, slowly putting the knife back in it's sheath and getting off of the doctor and looking back at his favorite trainee.

"That was close Doc." He said with small smirk from the relief on the doctor's face. Looking closer at his prized, he noticed that she looked a bit different. Her hair was dark cherry like a night auburn, falling around her in waves, her body was slimmer, her legs longer, like a cat. Suddenly she took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eyes which were now bigger and the color of bright emeralds, flecked with the silver color of serum.

"I'm alive." She said surprise, but not necessarily relieved. She then calmly jumped off the table only to fall down on her knees and let out a small whimper of pain; the doctor rushed to her side, but as soon as he got there, two large objects burst from her back. She collapsed on the floor, looking behind her at the big, bloody things that stuck out from her upper back that was now torn to ribbons. She rushed over to the sink and started to clean them with the help of some the nurses as the doctor and General observed them from a distance. Once they were clean and dry you could see that they were large black wings, each feather lined with silver the same color of the flecks in her eyes. When she stretched them out, they went across the room, each wing about six feet, and the same height as her if not a couple inches taller. She turned back to the people in the room, and the remaining nurses who had not helped her were looking at her in awe, but the General was indifferent.

"Come, you need rest." He said, and they walked out like nothing had happened.

That night, she thought about her new wings and knew they were because of her magic reacting with the serum. She felt lighter, but also stronger like if she were to run she could reach the speed of light, but like she could also lift up this entire compound if she so pleased. The General was right though, she was very tired, but that was probably because of the stress and pain.

H-H-H

(Victoria's POV)

The next morning was interesting to say the least. When I woke up and looked in the mirror my hair was bright, bubblegum pink, which sickened me, and my eyes orange looking like a cats! I almost screamed, despite my training. Thinking back to my time with the Potter's I remembered my cousin Dora. who could change what she looked like at will, she was called a Metamorphagus. I guess I was one to, I closed my eyes and focused on my appearance and what I wished to look about. When I opened my eyes once more, I saw that I looked normal again. I was suddenly grateful that I went to sleep so early yesterday because it was now four in the morning and training didn't start for another two hours. For the next couple of hours, I worked on mastering my powers and hiding my wings to appear completely normal. Fifteen minutes before I had to go I went back to myself, sans wings, looking at my new emerald eyes they seemed to fit my face better than my previous muddy brown ones. I got dressed, cutting two big gashes in the back of my tank top and walked to my personal training with the General, only he could teach me anything now.

When I got there we immediately started by me taking out my wings and practicing with them. The didn't hurt my fighting one bit, the serum made me faster and stronger and the wings helped me adding glide and they were very powerful to they could knock back a man easily, along with that there's also the shock factor when I take them out. The interesting thing about my wings though, was one time the General was coming at me and I didn't have any weapons, but suddenly my wings turned completely silver and a few feathers were flung straight at him, hitting his right arm and one of his cheeks which started to gush blood. He was very pleased that my wings were weapons and made me practice with them instead of normal weapons after that, when I couldn't get them to go metal again he took out a whip, and it wasn't very long after that. Lasing after lashing, my wings turned into metal and soon enough, to both the General and my own pleasure, I was able to turn them completely metal at will.

H-H-H

Today I had a mission, me and two other girls were flying to Paris to get rid of some sensitive information, and I was escaping. I packed up all my things, shrinking them down to fit in a small backpack and left my room, not even looking back at the place I had spent the last six and a half years. I had one stop before I left for the plane and I was very eager about. I put a silencing spell on my feet and unlocked the door of the room with ease, walking inside with absolute no resistance. The room was empty, but the bathtub was running in the private bathroom. I walked in to see Yenna in the bath and I smiled a wicked smile of revenge, one the barbarian tribes would have as they watched Ancient Rome burn to the ground. She didn't even see me until I came up behind her and covered her mouth with my gloved hand, putting a knife to her throat..

"Guess who?" I whispered in a high pitched voice in her ear, laughing when she started sobbing in fear when I pressed my knife harder into her neck, drawing some blood."Do you remember my lovely Anika? No? Well you should, you killed her!" On the last word I sliced her throat the blood getting all over my gloves and I used it to write my lovers name on the wall, only letting one tear fall as I disposed of my gloves and left, never looking back to see Yenna's limp body laying in the crimson bath water as I traveled through the empty halls of the compound, getting on the private jet silently.

H-H-H

We were getting ready for the mission, a mission that would never be completed, a mission that would leave behind two dead bodies not three, and that was because I was leaving. One of the girls had left, to check us out as the other was finishing packing in her room that was right next to mine. She left the room and I walked in hiding in the now empty closet. When she walked in again to grab the bags I shut the door and locked it with my magic, and as she turned to see why it had closed I walked up behind her and slit her throat no finger prints, no screams, just a lot of blood. I grabbed a small duffel bag which I filled with all the money we had been given, which was somewhere around 200,000 USD that would hold me over for a good bit of time. I heard the front door open and snuck out of the room leaving the bleeding corpse to turn the plush white carpet red, ambushing the second girl and killing her swiftly. I cleaned the little bit of blood off of me and changed my features, walking out of the fancy hotel, once I was a couple hundred feet from it I pressed a button and blew off the top via the bomb I had placed in our room. I was sneaky about this, I had even placed an extra body to look like I had died with them, because I knew that the General would hunt for me and I didn't want to be followed.

H-H-H

I had hitch hiked back to England stowing away on a small ferry that took me across the water and then I went straight to Diagon Alley and into Gringotts. When I walked up to the teller desk, the goblin seemed to somehow recognize me, which was unusual because I had only been here once before when I was very little and I was now under a disguise.

"Ah, Ms. Potter." He said, I covered up my surprise nicely, but that didn't mean I wasn't utterly astonished under my cool mask.

"I'm here for a blood and inheritance test, then to get emancipated." I said, getting straight to the point, I didn't have any time to waist. He gave me a nod, summoning a goblin that took me down a long, stone corridor deep into the bank where we stopped outside two large, dark oak doors. Walking inside was not what I expected, everything was all marble and stone, even the chairs. I sat down and the goblin that had escorted me left me alone with the other goblin who was sitting across from me behind a large black marble desk.

"You're here for a blood test and to be emancipated, is that correct?" He asked and I just simply nodded my head. "Okay, lets start then, we have to do the blood test first to see what houses you belong to, I'll need your palm if I could." Holding out my right palm, the pulled out a bronze dagger and a piece of parchment, and slashed my palm without hesitance or pain, letting my blood drip onto the parchment then letting it heal itself. Soon enough words started to appear on the parchment.

Name: Anastasia Victoria Barton- Potter

Age: 12

Blood status: Half- blood

Mother: Natasha Romanov

Father: Clint Barton

Adoptive Father: James Potter

Adoptive Mother: Lily Potter

Heir ships:

Potter (second in-line)

Pervelle

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Lefay

Romanov

Magical Abilities:

Flight

Shadow Travel

Metamorphagus

Fire Elemental

I stared at the page in covered shock once more, I'm not a Potter? Who were Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov? Charlus wasn't my twin? Why was I with the Potters anyway? These questions whirled around in my head, but I took a breath and focused myself.

"Now, the emancipation, all you have to do is accept your Ladyship's and you'll be a legal adult." The goblin said, simple enough, he then took out five rings and I accepted them all one at a time. I left feeling content, no one could touch me now, I was an adult and a wealthy one at that with lots of power. I also had the list of properties I now owned which the goblin kindly gave me and decided to try one, but first I had to try out this shadow travel thing. I had read about the different special abilities a witch or wizard could have when they were younger, but I never expected to have any of them. I went into a dark alley, closing my eyes and focused on the shadows and my magic willing it to put me across the alley. I felt a slit whoosh and when I opened my eyes, I was where I focused on being only moments ago to. I spent the next hour practicing until I was confidant in my skills in the art of shadow traveling and shadow magic. I looked at the list and saw Lefay castle, it was in Wales, but had some of the best wards I had ever seen, also, in my many journey through Wales I had grown to love the rolling hills and tall oaks. I concentrated and soon I was standing in front of black polished gates, pressing my ring to the lock, I was pleased when I heard the small click and it opened imeadatly. The grounds were beautiful with a beach and an orchard, but also many other things. I was only a few feet in when a house elf popped in and smiled at me.

"I'm Missy, miss, and we're happy you're here. Would you like tour?" She asked and I nodded, she then lead me through the entire castle. It had fifteen bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, twelve of which were in the west wing. The master and heirs bedrooms also had their own living room, study, and the master had their personal library they were in the East wing. Along with the master and heirs bedrooms, the east wing was filled with the real library, which took up most of the wing, with a few studies, and other miscellaneous rooms. The south wing was where the kitchens, the formal dining room, the formal living room, and the two ballrooms were. Lastly, there was the dungeons where there was a huge potions lab, but my favorite was the numerous weapon practice rooms, dueling rooms, and armory which was updated, but also had some very ancient weapons to, all in perfect condition. It was like I was in a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

(Victoria's POV)

The castle was a large place, and I guess my closet had to match because it was absolutely massive, the only problem was that I had nothing to fill it with. For once in my life, I was able just to be a girl, and the experience of shopping was freeing in a sense, but ever since I had left the Red Room, I started feeling more human and experiencing more and more emotions, and to be honest, it was slightly thrilling. I went through the muggle malls first and that's when I found out that my favorite colors are dark colors like forest green and black and my style is extremely emo. I even got my ears and lips pierced. Afterwards, I went back into Diagon Alley and went shopping for robes of every variety causal, dress, formal, everything. Once I was done, I called Missy to come get my bags and put them up in my closet and then I went to go get ice cream at a wonderful little parlor. Across the street from the ice cream parlor was a wand shop called Ollivanders, but every single wand in there had the trace on it, why would anyone want that? Once I got in London I knew I had to get a wand, or else I'd be extremely suspicious, but I didn't want the trace, even if I was never going to use outside of the public. I asked around like the train assassin I was, and I soon found out about a wand shop in Knockturn Alley that made wand specially for the wielders.

I decided to go there once I was done with Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley didn't scare me one bit, unlike most of the wizards and witches who shopped in Diagon Alley apparently who avoided the place like the Black Plague. The store wasn't even deep inside the alley, so it didn't take long to get to my destination, on the outside it looked abandoned except for a small sign in the window that said, 'Wand Smith,' and that's it. 'Lovely,' I thought and walked inside looked as dark and dirty as the outside with only a dusty counter with a candle on it to greet you. Looking at the wall behind the counter I noticed that there was a black curtain that blended in the wall so well, I hadn't even noticed it until a tall, brown haired man strode through.

"Hello miss." He said with a thick french accent.

"I need a wand." I said getting right the point, I had time for niceties, but I didn't care that much.

"Follow me." He said, pulling back the curtain for me to walk through. The back was completely different from the grungy front. The floors were a dark wood, nice and polished and the walls were a light sunset orange, a color I would not expect for a place like this. there were dark wood shelves, upon shelves full of substances unknown to me, only labeled by nondescript plaques saying things like, 'woods' and 'liquid cores,'.

"You must reach out with your magic and find the things that call out to you the most." The man said and I did so, walking up and down the shelves for what seemed like an eternity. For my woods , my magic picked Ash, Elm, and Hawthorn, I thought you could only use one wood per wand, but I guess not. Then for cores I picked Dementors blood, Basilisk fang, and a Lynx whisker. To the surprise of both the wand maker and myself, I also picked a gem, a sizable onyx.

"Curious, gems and stones are usually only used for staffs You must be very powerful to draw the power of a gem like the onyx. I think you'll need a staff, which I do make, but it does cost a bit more." I contemplated it for a second, if it's what suited me best, I had the money for it, so why not?

"I have the money, but what I'm concerned about is, can it turn into a wand and is there a charm to make it come back to me if I happened to lose it?"

"Yes, that is entirely possible, now, would you like me to make you the staff?" He asked.

"Yes, I would."

"Okay, I shall be done within the next two days. Good day."

"Good day." I went back to the castle after that to eat dinner and then spend the rest of the day exploring the famous library.

H-H-H

The day before my staff was ready, I was in my private study reading a book I had plucked from one of the many bookshelves the day prior when I heard an owl pecking at the window. Looking up over the top of my book, I looked over the large barn owl with immediate suspicion, no one knew where I was except for the staff maker, but I was to pick up the staff from him later today. I sent a pulse through the wards, scanning the owl of any curses, but the only thing on the owl was a tracking charm so I deemed it harmless along with the letter.

I let the owl inside, grabbing the letter and giving it some food and water while I looked over the letter. Bright emerald ink, that was an interesting choice.

Lady Anastasia Victoria Pervelle-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Lefay-Romanov

Master Bedroom

Lefay Castle

Holyhead, South East Wales

Well, whoever it was knew exactly where I slept. Flipping it over, I reconised that seal, it was Hogwarts. I remembered James and Lily telling Charlus about Hogwarts and ho much trouble he'd cause and how much he'd learn. I used dream about them talking to me in the same manner, but it never happened, they never thought I'd get in, I don't even think they knew I had magic. I took a deep breath to null the deep wave of past emotions that tried to over come me, and broke the wax seal, pulling out the thick pieces of parchment.

Dear Lady Anastasia Victoria Pervelle-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Lefay-Romanov,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

I was astonished, this was real? I was going to Hogwarts? Checking the date, I noticed that I needed to reply in about a week, but I had already decided, I was going. I may be starting in my third year, but I didn't care, I'm sure I was already NEWT level, but it was all about the experience really. I sent the owl back with my reply and looked at the supply list, good, I already had most of the tings, all I needed was my wand which I was leaving to get in about thirty minutes. I quickly got ready, grabbing my coin purse and shadow traveled to the shop I had visited only two days prior.

"Ah, you're here." The man said, looking at me with a certain excitement.

"I've come to collect my staff, I have the money." He went in the back and brought up a long, white staff, laced with black that reminded me pleasantly of a negative of my wings with a large onyx sitting at the top.

"I must say, this really was a challenge, but I had finally, gotten the elements to mend together in perfect harmony." The wand maker said with an almost dazed voice, looking at my staff in admiration.

"How much?" I asked, snapping him out of it.

"1,000 galleons." I dumped the coins out in his hand, plus tip, and left. As soon as I picked up my staff, I felt a rush of power in my veins and an instant connection with what was previously just a piece of wood. I shrunk it down and placed it inside my pocket, walking out and going back to the castle. One of the pluses of it being a staff is that staffs can double as a weapon, so I started training with it in the dueling rooms at my disposal.

H-H-H

It was almost my birthday, or at least I think. Seeing as I'm not the Potters child anymore I don't know when it is, hell, I could've been born in May for all I know! I decided to settle the question and go to the main wizarding hospital, St. Mungos, where they were bound to have my birth certificate. Getting up I quickly shadow traveled there, wrinkling my nose at the sharp smell of bleach and sterilization. Everything was so white, but I guess that could be expected for a muggle hospital, but come on, we're wizards here, at least change the wall colors or something! I walked up to the receptionist desk to see a kind looking wizard sitting behind it.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" He asked, habit I bet.

"I would like my birth certificate."

"Okay, I'll just need a name please." To my surprise, he had a computer, I guess this hospital was more advanced then the world it cared for, it even had really lights instead of candles.

"Try Anastasia Victoria Romanov." I thought back to my mothers name, Barton wasn't on the inheritance list so if I'm registered in the wizarding world then it's under my mothers maiden name.

"Ah, I've found you, it'll be out in about five minutes if you'll just sit there."

"Thank you." I was slightly nervous, but I didn't know why it's not like I wasn't even British or anything. Five minutes later exactly, the kind receptionist called me up and gave me a large, manila envelope I'm guessing contained my birth certificate. I quickly shadow traveled back to my castle, changing back into my pajamas like always, I sat in my study and open the envelope.

Anastasia Victoria Romanov

Birth Date: July 22nd, 1980

City: New York City, New York

I hate being right. New York? I'm American? Christ, if I ever meet my real parents there's going to be questions unless I fake my accent, but that would be lying. I put my birth certificate aside and looked down at the list of Hogwarts supplies, I had gotten all of it, even the robes. All except for a pet, I'd never had one of those, unless you count my godfather, Sirius who would turn into Padfoot sometimes. Thinking of my father figure as a small child, I clutched slightly at the small onyx wolf that hung around my neck, thinking of all the great times I had with him and wondering where he could be now. Snapping out of it, I looked back over at my birth certificate realizing my birthday was today.

I decided why not get a pet, so I got dressed once more and traveled to Knockturn Alley, any pet I wanted wasn't in the light alley and I was sure of it. I walked around for what seemed like hours trying to find a pet I really wanted, but nothing really connected. For letters and packages I got a large raven because they're actually stronger, faster, and more efficient than owls and then stepped into one of the last pet shops in the alley hopping for some kind of luck. It was dreary, but that was to be expected, there were towers of cages of every kind of animal imaginable, illegal or not. I walked around for a bit, looking at the cages of dogs foaming at the mouths and rats scratching at their glass walls, why would someone come here for a pet? Everything here looked like it was going to kill you if you came within a foot of it. I heard screaming in the back and decided to leave, but as soon as I walked out I heard a feline scream and a slammed door from the alley next to the shop. I rushed to the aid of the little kitten and looking closer at him, I noticed he was a lynx. I felt the need to save him for some reason, so, I took hi back to the castle and personally cared for the lynx making sure he was healthy and clean. He really was beautiful with white fur, patterned with various dark dots and stripes.

"Hello." I said when he opened his icy blue eyes that reminded me of winter.

"Hello." I nearly jumped a foot in the air, looking down at the small kitten in front of me.

"You can talk?" I asked softly, this was so cliche, but there wasn't really much I could do about it.

"No, not really, but you can here me? How peculiar, that only occurs in familiars, but they're extremely rare." Thinking about it, I had read somewhere about the two soul, the soul of a human and of a beast uniting as one called the familiar bond.

"Lets just say you're really my familiar, can I keep you? You're really cute and I've never had a pet before and this beyond exciting." I was spazzing, I could tell, but he was so cute, Christ, why?

"Yes, you may keep me, my name is Zeno, what's yours?" Yes! I would never miss treat him in anyway, he would a have good life with me and I will murder anyone who even looks at him the wrong way.

"I'm Anastasia, but you can call me whatever you like."

"Hmm, I'll call you Tasia, I like that nick name for you." Oh my lord, I was going to die, my lynx just gave me a nick name. I was suddenly extremely grateful for the years of assassin training because if I didn't have that I would be running around and screaming from excitement. We talked for the rest of the evening, telling each other about our lives and then we ate dinner together, it really was one of the best times I've had in a while. I left Zeno in my room while I took a quick bath and got dressed for bed and when I came back he was snuggled up in my sheets fast asleep. I couldn't move him even if I wanted to, it was probably the best place he's slept in a while seeing as I got him from the alley of a run down pet shop.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two weeks before September 1st and I was eating breakfast when the owl with the Daily Prophet swooped in. I rolled my eyes when I saw The Potter's on the front cover, looking closer my eyes widened a bit when I saw a little baby struggling in Lily Potter's arms. I set down the paper, and grabbed my cloak, knowing what I had to do. I shadowed into my old room in the Potter Manor smirking at the thought of how they didn't have wards to keep me out, but no one really did anymore. I silently walked through the house until I searched every single room in the house, and groaned when I thought of the other possible places my little brother could be. I walked all the way up the attic, and sure enough there he was, Harrison I read, sitting in my old crib crying wanting food. I grabbed a bottle and made some formula, and picked him up, feeding him. He looked to be a little over one, but the bottle was the only thing around.

"Who're you?" He asked with a slight baby slur.

"I'm your sister, you can call me Vicky Harry."

"Harry's my name." He said in confusion, making me laugh.

"Vicky, just Vicky then." I said and he nodded.

"Why're you in the attic Harry?" I asked.

"This is my room, always has been. Will you read to me? No one ever does, but I enjoy it a lot." He said, and I set him down grabbing one of the books and sitting down on the dusty floor. I read and talked to him for the rest of the day and came back everyday. Two days before I had to leave, I was visiting Harry, but when I got there I saw Lily Potter standing there. I realized it was too late to leave and quickly changed my eyes back to brown as she turned around screaming when she saw me.

"Who're you?! How did you get here?!" She asked wiping out her wand.

"You wouldn't curse your own daughter Lily, would you?" I asked.

"You ran away! Why are you here?" SHe asked putting her wand away.

"I didn't run away! Your husband came home drunk and kicked me out! I was four!" I was pissed, but only raised my voice a little.

"Lily! What is it?!" James asked bursting into the room.

"Her!" She said pointing at me, James whirled around to face me.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"Anastasiya Victoria Potter, wouldn't you recognize the same girl you threw out eight years ago?" I asked, and he flinched at my cold tine.

"Well, tell us whatever you're here to tell us." He said impatiently, and I laughed, startling them both.

"Don't be so thick! I'm here to see Harry." I walked around both of their stunted forms, and as soon as Harry saw me he screamed out my name, making me laugh and run towards him, picking him up and twirling him around like he loved.

"How does he even know you? You just got here, he's never even seen you before!" Lily said, I could tell she was annoyed that he did that with me and not her.

"I've come here for the past two weeks to give him the attention he needs, and doesn't get from you, trust me I know."

"Come down stairs missy we need to talk." James said walking out of the room and I rolled my eyes, but followed him, might as well get this over with. When we got to the sitting room, Charlus was sitting there

"Why am I here dad? I want to play Quidditch!" He said in a whiney voice that made me grimace in disgust.

"We need to talk, we had an uninvited guest. Now, have you come here to beg to come live with us again? If so then no. You were hassel then and I bet you still are." I laughed so hard tears leaked from my eyes and I had to sit down.

"Live with you?" More laughter." Hell no! I just came here to see Harry! None of you arrogant pricks! Now I'm going to take Harry back to his ''room' bye."

"Get back here miss I'm your father you'll obey me!" James yelled as I stood up, Harry following me, and I laughed some more, but when James grabbed me by wrist my entire body went cold and I took him and threw him across the room.

"I'm not your to control, no one is but me! You will learn that quickly James Potter, don't ever try and mess with me, it will come with grave consequences." My voice was ice, and I picked up Harry and went up the stairs, then traveled back to my castle, into his favorite place, the library.

The night before I left, I was bringing Harry back, but when I got back, James was waiting for me.

"I want to talk you." He said, and I rolled my eyes, and just placed Harry back in his crib.

"No." Suddenly a man I reconised as DUmbledore walked in the room.

"Let me James."

"What do you want old man?" i asked.

"Respect you littl-" James yelled, but with a hand from the old man he quieted.

"Anastasiya, you have to come back to your parents it's the safest place for you."

"I'm much safer by myself, believe me!"

"There's dark wiza-"

"I don't care! They couldn't find me if they tried! And don't try to look into my mind!" Dumbles tried to talk to me, but I ignored him, telling Harry goodbye and leaving.

The platform was crowded when I arrived, but I easily weaved through the crowd. When the Potters arrived the crowd seemed to double with reporters, and Harry easily slipped away to find me, he was very smart for a two year old.

"Harry!" I yelled and he ran into my arms laughing.

"Vicky when will I see you again?" He asked, suddenly sad.

"I'll come and see you every week, but I can't tell you how often."

"Will you keep teaching me things?" I smiled, Harry had the same desire for knowledge like I did, but I was also training him in everything physical, magical, and muggle.

"Of Course, you'll be top of your class in Hogwarts." I said tapping him on the nose making him laugh. The train whistled, and I gave Harry a big hug, and when I pulled back, he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't be sad, you'll see me soon. Ok? I love you Goodbye." I gave him one last hug and a wave and walked onto the train, finding an empty compartment and taking out Zeon and Tyra who was sleeping with Zeom curled around her, they really do like each other. The train had just left the station when someone came in, she had bushy hair and dull brown eyes, looking closer though, I could see the air shimmering around her showing she had a glamour on her.

"Oh Hello, I don't think I've seen you here before, can I come in?" She asked and I nodded, she sat down across from me.

"Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

"Anastasiya Victoria Potter, but you can call me Vicky."

"You're not related to Charlus Potter are you?" She asked hesitantly, with slight disgust, which shocked me, doesn't everyone love the boy who lived?

"Unfortunately yes, I'm his twin." She laughed at my disappointment, and I smiled a bit.

"I thought everyone loved the boy who lived?" She asked.

"Me to."

"He bullies me constantly, I hate bullies."

"Me to, he also did the same thing to me. I know we just met eachother, but what's with the glamour?" She seemed shocked that I knew and looked herself over to see f there were any holes in it, when she didn't see any she closed the curtain and looked back at me.

"How could you tell?!"

"Don't worry, I can see some things that others can't."

"Oh, me too."

"Would you mind to take it down? I'm very curious to see what you're trying to hide." She looked at me for a few moments then sighed and took it down. She was beautiful under her glamour. She had straight blond hair, and golden orange cat eyes that graced her delicate features. She was taller and she had cute little cute ears and a long fluffy tail the color of raven.

"Why do you cover this up? You're beautiful." I said petting her tail.

"No, I have to cover it up because this happened to me last year because of my own stupidity!"

"How?"

"Polyjuice potion and a cat hair."

"You could've never known." She looked up and smiled and bit, but the smile was only lasted seconds.

"You wouldn't get it, you look completely normal." She mumbled, and I laughed at the thought of normalcy."What? You look completely normal!"

"And so did you when you walked in." I took a deep breath and decided it was only fair, I took of my jacket, and changed into my complete state with my wings tucked as small as they would go and my silver eye shining.

"Your wings!"

"I look like this because of my own stupidity also, so I guess I know what you feel like." I said with a smile and she smiled back at me. Suddenly I heard someone coming closer to our compartment, and froze, I warned Hermione and put my wings away and my jacket back on, seconds before the door opened, we looked completely normal once again. The door slid open to reveal a blond haired boy, he was all alone and looked heart broken.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked bored.

"Can I sit with you? No one else wants me." For a second Hermione hesitated, hearing the sorrow in his voice instead of the usual arrogance, and nodded slowly. He gave a relieved sigh and sat down next to Hermione.

"Who's this?" He asked gesturing to me.

"Vicky Potter." Malfoy flinched at my last name and my heart swelled with rage, could my brother really be such an ass?!

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like my twin."

"I didn't know he had a twin, I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, they did a great job hiding me." I said looking down at my hands awkwardly. We talking for a few hours, becoming friends, or at least good acquaintances. We were in the middle of talking about what house I might be n when we interrupted.

"Ah, the dumb Gryffindor, the ugly slytherin, and the freak." Charlus said with a smirk that matched his friends Ron Weasley's at his horrible insults. Charlie had changed in physical appearance, he had lank brown hair and dull green eyes and was slightly chubby and short, but he was the boy who had bullied her when they were three, chasing her into the library. It was almost convenient when Zeon popped his head out and Charlus gave a very girly shriek and backed away spasming into Weasley. Everyone in the compartment burst into laughter and I held Zeon to my chest, we wouldn't stop laughing for a few minutes and by then Charlie had stormed away Weasley right behind him like a lost puppy.

"Why do you have a snake? No less the deadly Basilisk?" Draco asked and I petted Zeon who gave a snake purr in response.

"His name in Zeon, and he's my familiar, I also have another her name is Tyra and she's a Lynx." Hearing her name Tyra popped her head out from under the seat and seeing Hermione she jumped up on her lap and started to purr.

"She's so pretty!"

"I know." I said patting my familiar on the head making her purr louder.


	5. Chapter 5

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and I hopped off of the stool and walked dover to where Draco was sitting at the end of the snake table. When I looked over at the Gryffindor table I was met with many gales, mainly coming from Charlie's group of followers. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Draco.

The year had been normal, all except a few times Charlie tried to bully me, but I just ignored him and walked past him which made him go red. Today was the last week of school and we were in potions class, my potion was perfect and I watched Charlie and Ron mess with their potion in disgust, they're going to kill someone! As if on cue their potion blew up and threw up a shield, not wanting any of the innocent people to die because of my brothers foolishness.

"Potter! Weasley! One hundred points from Gryffindor each for endangering everyone's life! You're lucky that Ms. Potter could put up a shield faster than I could or else you might be dead! Even being the boy who lived can't save you from death! Now class dismissed." Charlie shot me a glare and stormed out of the classroom his lost puppy nipping at his heels.

I was alone in an abandoned corridor going back to the Slytherin common rooms because I left my CHarms Textbook back in my room when it happened. I could sense it before it hit me and I rolled over just in time, throwing a knife back at whatever was behind me, whoever had shot the spell. Looking at my attacker I saw a very shocked and terrified Charlus, robes pinned against the wall with my dagger.

"Why would you try and attack me?!" I yelled, walking up to him and wrenching my knife out of the wall where it was wedged.

"Y-you tried to kill me!" He yelled, not hearing what I said and ran off.. I huffed in annoyance, and sheathed my dagger before continuing on my way to get my textbook, now I would be late!

Charms was just about over when one one of the first year Slytherins came and told me that I was wanted in Dumbledore's office. I got up and walked to his office with the first year, and he whispered the password then left me. When I opened the door to the office I saw that Dumbledore, The Potters, Professor Snape, and Mcgonagall was all in the office waiting for me.

"Why am I here?" I asked board.

"Mr. Potter here told me you took an attempt on his life with a knife. Is this true?" Dumbles asked.

"He tried to attack me first and I reacted without thinking, also he's not dead if I wanted to I could've killed him, but I didn't! He's perfectly fine! Look at him now a scratch."

"Is this true Mr. Potter? Did you attack her?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her." He said innocently, and I wanted to throttle him so badly my hands hurt.

"Ms. Potter, you do know it is illegal to try and kill someone."

"Yes, but I didn't even try to kill him. It was purely self defence!"

"I think Ms. Potter is telling the truth." Snape spoke up.

"Shut it Snivellus, we don't need the opinion of a Death Eater!" James yelled.

"Potter! I am her head of house and therefore have a higher opinion than you in this situation!" Snape raised his voice only a bit, but James flinched as though he had been yelling.

"Severus is right, her punishment is in her hands." Dumbledore said, getting glares from all the Gryffindors in the room.

"Then why the hell am I here!? You took me out of Charms to accuse me for murder then say you aren't even the one who is punishing me for this so called attempted murder? What is the point of this?" I didn't wait for an answer just walked out of the office, Snape following me.

I couldn't stop thinking of the last year at Hogwarts, it was nerve wracking with the drama, but not the school work, I was also lacking on my training. I had to get that up before next year, I was slacking.

Four years later...

I was so happy, today was the day that me and my two friends Drake and Hermione would be graduating Hogwarts. I was also silently laughing because Charlie and his minions didn't even make the cut, they have to repeat, lets see how the wizarding world takes it when they know that their savior is empty headed.

One year later...

Looking at my manor I couldn't take it, the wizarding world was crumbling around me and I didn't want to be apart of it anymore. I kept thinking of the amazing times I had when I didn't have magic, kicking ass and taking names. Ever since Draco and Hermione got married they moved away, all the way to Australia and I never see them anymore. I was all alone, all again. I had finally made my decision, I was leaving and no one would stop me, but there was only one draw back, Harry. He was seven now and I still had many things to teach him. I decided that even though I was moving, I wouldn't abandon Harry, not like everyone had to me, no, but I would leave everything else. All I took with me was two thousand dollars, and a backpack full of clothes and other things I would need. I had already decided where I would be going, New York City, New York. Somewhere they would never find me in all the crowds.

The apartment was small, very small, but it was home. It had one bedroom , one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room and that's it. It was very different from my giant mansion, but I liked it. I was used to living in small spaces and so it was nice. My apartment was in the middle of manhattan right next to my work which was a small restaurant where I worked as a waitress. The pay was nice, and I liked all the people, but one of the main reasons I liked it was because I was just another face in there crowd, no one reconised me.

Today I went to work and it was normal, the usual lunch rush and the traffic outside. Two guys walked in just like every other customer, but there was something off about them. One had blond hair and broad shoulders and his friend has brown hair and bright blue eyes. I don't know why, but I felt as though I had seen them before, but they weren't in my part of the diner, so I didn't pay them much mind. A few minutes after the two men came in three other men came in, each dressed in all black looking as though they were seventies goth men, but I could sense the magic coming off of these people. They walked in and sat down in a corner booth and seemed to be talking, it was only a few minutes later when I was wiping down one of the tables I felt a wand being pressed to my neck. I heard the others get up to and heard the laughter of the entire diner as they pointed their wands at them and told everyone to get down. It was only when they stunned one of them when everyone complied, all except those two men. I turned around to see the wand with the wand pointed at my face smirking.

"Anastasiya Potter, we have orders."

"Death Eaters I should've known, you really do need to look into clothes that aren't three decades old, you really do stick out horribly." I let my British accent bleed out through my voice, it still had a bit of the Russian accent I had acquired from the Red Room, but I hadn't used the accent in close to a year. The man turned red at the insult and tried to slap me, but then I went into overload, it had been so long since I'd killed anyone. In seconds the man was dead, I looked up to see the other two fighting with the two men, but they were losing, I could tell they were muggles. I quickly took out my daggers, and decided to end this quickly throwing them one at a time, each sticking into the neck on the two men who slumped to the ground with thumps there wands rolling out their hands. I quickly gathered all their wands and snapped them one by one. With one wave of my hand the bodies were gone and the blood cleaned up. The two men were staring at me in astonishment and I rolled my eyes as they came over to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Steve and this is my friend Clint, thank you for helping us." The blond said.

"Anastasiya Potter, nice to meet you." They both seemed to freeze for a second at the mention of my name, but it had gone as soon as it had come, so I didn't think of it.

"Would you come with us?" Steve asked and I thought about it for a few seconds before looking around at all of the stunned muggles.

"Sure, just one second, wait outside." They left and I quickly erased everyone's memories, setting them all up and everything went as normal. I hung up my apron and changed into some black skinny jeans and a dark blue V neck top along with some combat boots. When I walked out of my work, the two men were still there waiting for me, with a black car waiting along with it. We all got in and drove through manhattan in silence, driving to the Stark tower and parking in front of it. I wonder why we were here.

"Come on." Steve said, and I followed them through the lobby and into one of the many elevators, Clint pressing a button for one of the top floors with a swish of a key card we were moving upward. We stopped and walked into a penthouse, and they led me to the living room where three more men and one red hair woman were sitting scrolling through news channels.

"Who's this Steve?" One of the men asked.

"This is Anastasiya Potter, and something happened that we need to talk about, Anastasiya, this is Tony, Thor, Loki, and Natasha." I nodded at each of them in hello and sat down.

"Clint and I were just eating our lunch in this diner downtown when these three shady guys entered and started waving sticks around, one of them going to Anastasiya and putting it against her neck. I thought they were crazy at first, but then one of them said something and blue light came out of the end of the stick and one of the people in the diner who was just having lunch like use passed out when he was hit with it. We went up to them and tried to restrain them, but they kept shooting light out their sticks! That's when two daggers just seemed to appear in their throats and they feel down dead. When we looked back at Anastasiya she pluced the knives out of their necks and told us to wait outside." All eyes in the room were now on me.

"Are you a magic wielder." Loki asked and I nodded.

"It wasn't sticks they were using, they were wands, most of the wizarding world uses them to control their magic, most can't without it." I said.

"You said most, so there are some who can wield the magic without it like myself."

"Yes, but I only know myself, I've never met another person who can use it without their wand."

"Why were they there?" Tony asked.

"For me, their master wanted me back in Britain."

"You sound as though you're Russian though." Natasha said, making me smile.

"I spent close to seven years training in Russia, but moved back to London." Her face seemed to go white when I said that I had trained in Russia.

"I trained in Russia also." She said, and I knew she was part of the Red Room also.

"Did they use the serum also?" I asked.

"No, what serum?"

"I guess they just now developed it, but I was the only one to ever survive it, so I guess not, the serum makes you stronger, faster, but it also just made me a freak."

"You look perfectly fine to me."

"Magic does have it's perks, making myself look normal." I flashed them my silver eyes, and she looked at me with intense curiosity.

"I wonder if FUry would like another assassin?" Tony asked.

"Only if she consents to it." Steve said sternly.

"Who's Fury?" I asked.

"We're the Avengers and we work for S.H.I.E.L.D. an organization that deals with supernatural threats, and we were wondering if you would like to join, the pay's good." Natasha explained.

"Also, you get stay in this amazing tower." Tony pitched in.

"Almost any pay is better then waitress pay, but I if your director is fine with it, I'd like to join. I'm accustomed to action, and my life has been very dull lately."

"Ok, JARVIS set up a room for Ms. Potter."

"Okay, the room will be down within the hour." A robotic voice said out of nowhere.

"What do you really look like?" Natasha asked, still burning with curiosity.

"Promise you won't run and hide if I show you?" I asked with a laugh and she chuckled.

"Promise." I magically put slits in the back of my short to avoid my shirt being shredded in front of these people then took out my wings, changing my features back to normal, and sagged as the stress they were putting against my back was lifted. I flexed my wings across the large room, it was nice I hadn't been able to completely stretch them in almost a year because of my small apartment.

"Wow, it's a miracle, something we haven't seen before." Tony said with an astonished laugh.

"Aren't those heavy?" Clint asked.

"I'm accustomed to it."

"How do they even fit inside your back?" Steve asked and I laughed softly.

"Magic." I said.

"How did the serum give you wings?" Natasha asked.

"It reacted with my magic, giving me wings and twisting them so they could be deadly." On the word deadly I turned my wings to metal, each feather sharper than a scalpel.

"Well, damn." Tony said and I laughed. "How do those even work with your shirt?"

"I cut slits in the back before I took them out so they wouldn't rip my shirt off, it's happened before and it was the most awkward situation ever. But I do also have an apartment, and other things, to very important things in particular that I need to get, but I'll come back."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Steve asked.

"Sure you can come, I might need help either way." Steve gave me a confused look, but still followed me into the elevator.


End file.
